La Epifanía de un genio
by I'm Kira Kurosawa
Summary: Tobio sabe, se da cuenta, todo cambio en el momento en que vio a aquella mandarina saltarina, y también sabe que no entiendo algunas cosas, cosas como la amistad o porque le duele el pecho siempre que ve a Hinata, y sigue aprendiendo, porque quiere seguir, quiere ser el mejor, el mejor junto a Hinata.- Jane, salio horrible pero con mucho amor.
1. Prologo

Kageyama Tobio era un genio, sus compañeros de equipo y sus entrenadores lo habían vanagloriado y le habían llenado de elogios, él había alcanzado la genialidad desde su más tierna infancia, siempre había pensado que el talento que poseía era infinito y mejorable, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que le faltase algo, nunca había sucedido. Al menos hasta que conoció a Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa no solo era un buen jugador y uno de los mejores armadores que se había encontrado, por alguna razón que no comprendía, su Senpai podía sacar a relucir todas las habilidades individuales de cada jugador del equipo y era uno de los mejores en saques, tenía una personalidad muy rara cuando era pequeño pero aun así todos en el equipo le querían y respetaban su talento, confiaban plenamente en él, y no importa lo que hiciera, él no podía lograr nada de eso.

Aun no sabía porque y que era lo que le hacía falta para poder coordinar con algún jugador como lo hacía Oikawa-san, pero definitivamente desde que había jugado con la brillante _nada talentosa_ mandarina saltarina, le había inquietado de sobremanera saber el porqué de las cosas que su cabeza simple no podía comprender.

 **Bueno este mi primer fic de Haikyuu y de esta pareja asi que probeblamente sea un desastre, mejorare, lo prometo pero cualquier error, duda, critica o sugerencia sean libres de decirlo, no hay problema, aun no manejo tampoco muy bien Fanfiction, se me da mejor Wattpad pero se que aprendere, sin mas el hermoso Haikyuu perteneces a Haruichi Furudate asi que todos los personajes y escenarios que reconozcan son suyos, las situaciones y la historia desarollada son sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este fic esta hecho con mucho amor para Jane (Call me Jane) porque es genial calabacita, si ves esto espero que sigamos siendo amigas y espero que tu Tsukki no te siga tomando tanto el pelo.**


	2. Cuando un genio prodigio se da cuenta…

**Kitagawa Daiichi Vs Yukigaoka, 3er año.**

Kageyama Tobio sabía que no era muy querido, ni por sus compañeros actuales de equipo, ni por sus Kouhais, era estricto y siempre pedía el mejor rendimiento de cada miembro titular, y aunque no había llamado tanto la atención como Oikawa Tooru, sus compañeros lo aguantaban porque reconocían su talento.

Durante sus tres años en la escuela media Kitagawa Daiichi, su equipo siempre se había alzado como el ganador y aunque no tenía duda de que esta vez serian victoriosos, algo en el equipo contrario no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Los observo con detenimiento cuando paso a su lado, tenían apenas los miembros exactos para poder jugar, eran muy bajos para ser jugadores por amor al deporte, se veían nerviosos e inexpertos, incluso se veían torpes, como si se hubiesen metido al equipo recientemente y aun así no hubiesen dudado en enfrentar a un equipo más capacitado, y aun con todos esos defectos le daba mala espina, y no comprendía porque alguien en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a profesionales sin saber nada.

Medito por un largo rato hasta que con exasperación fue en busco de los nuevos miembros del equipo, se estaban tardando y no quería estar falto de miembros si se necesitaba, _lo estás pensando mucho, Kageyama. Quizás no sean tan malos como parecen, no debes confiarte._

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a los de su equipo hablando todos frescos, subestimando al equipo contrario, escuchando con hastió como el enano de cabello revoltoso contestaba, tan seguro.

—¡Oi! ¡ No se rían de nosotros!—el pequeño chico miro un poco enfermo a los tres chicos que hablaban mal de su equipo. _Mandarina, parece una mandarina_ —Una vez que mi estómago se calme, ojala estén preparados, porque les vamos a dar algo para poder llorar en el suelo…oh…ugh—el pequeño chico agarro su estómago, mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Los tres chicos soltaron una carcajada, llenos de burla.

—¡En serio! ¡Estaremos esperándolo! —contesto uno con sarcasmo.

—Mira, un chico de primaria—rio otra de los chicos, burlándose por la altura de la _mandarina._

—Estúpido, está usando la marca de capitán, ¿o no?, ¡es el capitán del equipo! — se rio el ultimo del trio de chicos—Oi, ¿está bien tu estomago? — los tres chicos rompieron a reír, burlones. Kageyama bufo, irritado y se acercó con todo el sigilo del que era capaz.

—Oi, chicos de segundo—todos lo voltearon a ver, con toda la atención y sorpresa por verlo ahí—estamos empezando el calentamiento oficial, apúrense y vayan—le disgustaba de sobremanera que chicos como aquellos no se tomaran en serio los calentamientos y que alardearan sobre un equipo en el que todavía ni jugaban.

—Rayos, es Kageyama-san—murmuro uno.

—Disculpa, iremos ahora mismos—el chico, que parecía ser el cabecilla, se voltio a ver sus compañeros—vamos, ¡apúrense!, aún quedan dos bebidas.

—Aun si es que llenamos tantas, es imposible que las bebamos. Digo, esos tipos de Yukigaoka son nuestros oponentes— Kageyama pudo escuchar como uno de ellos se quejaba, los miro de reojo.

—A pesar de que están en la banca, planean volverse más fuertes al mirar inferiormente a sus oponentes—pudo ver como los tres chicos se estremecían—no se duerman en los laureles de nombre de la escuela.

Escucho como aquellos chicos se disculpaban y salían corriendo atemorizados por su actitud, pudo escuchar la queja murmurada por la _mandarina_ y lo miro solo por un instante, y eso le bastó para saber que era ridículo, no solo el chico y su equipo, sino la situación.

—Los que ni siquiera pueden manejar sus propios cuerpos no deberían decir cosas que les den tanta importancia, por eso eres ridiculizados—señalo al chico pelinaraja—solo es natural el estar completamente preparado para un partido, ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Hacer memorias o algo como eso? —pregunto con toda la mala cara, los tipos como aquel chico, que no estaba preparado para un partido real, eran un fastidio.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡Obviamente vine a ganar! —exclamo con convencimiento.

—Dices eso como si fuera algo muy fácil de hacer—escaneo al chico concienzudamente— ¿estás diciendo eso a pesar de saber que la altura es algo esencial en el volleybol? —se giró, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Es cierto que no soy muy alto, pero de todas formas— Kageyama se detuvo y miro de reojo al chico _mandarina_ —¡Yo puedo saltar! —exclamo, como si eso fuera lo más importante y su arma más valiosa, y Kageyama no entendía, claro que no entendía porque sería considerada un arma el salto, servía a los rematadores altos y capaces pero ese chico no parecía ni habilidoso y le faltaría las estatura promedio, entonces, ¿Por qué podía sentir cierta inquietud al mirarlo? —no es como si el resultado de nuestro partido ya hubiese sido decidido, no tengo que rendirme…

—El "no rendirse" es más fácil de decir que de hacer. No es solo compensar las diferencias físicas, de habilidad y de voluntad— Kageyama emprendió de nuevo su camino—lo entenderás en el partido.

—Finalmente…finalmente puedo…jugar volleyball…en una cancha apropiada….con seis personas—hablaba con los dientes apretados y con convencimiento, como si creyera férvidamente en lo que estaba diciendo, con toda la pasión que puedes adquirir al hacer algo que amas—el primer partido y el segundo, los ganaremos. Ganaremos y nuestro equipo jugara muchos partidos, por todos aquellos que no pudimos jugar hasta ahora, también— _su mirada, el habla en serio, no piensa rendirse, como si el en verdad creyera posible._

—El primer partido, el segundo partido, el último partido y en todos los demás partidos alrededor de la nacional, ¡el único ganador seré yo! — enfrento al chico, a Kageyama no le importaba cuanto amaba ese chico el volleyball, no era suficiente. Lo miro con el desafío resplandeciendo en sus ojos y leyó el convencimiento en los ojos avellanas del otro. _Has declarado la guerra pequeño enano, una que no podrás ganar._

 **...**

El calentamiento había empezado y aunque solo era un calentamiento, Kagayama exigía a sus compañeros más de lo que podían hacer, solo se podían escuchar quejas como "te dije que llegaras más rápido" o "tu sincronía es lenta". El entrenador sabía que tenía que parar esa actitud y le había recordado a Kageyama millones de veces que su trabajo como armador no era hacer que los rematadores sincronizaran con su técnica y habilidades, sino que tenía que sacar lo mejor de cada uno sincronizando con cada rematador, individualmente, y aunque Kageyama era un genio y tenía habilidades superiores no sabía, no podía hacer aquello que le pedían porque no comprendía porque tenía el que bajar la precisión de sus habilidades para acompasarla con alguien más.

El partido empezó con el Kitagawa sacando, Kageyama observo como el número cinco del equipo contrario recibía de una manera lamentable y como el número seis colocaba de una manera horrible, miro con detenimiento como el chico mandarina se acercaba con la determinación grabada en su cara, como si eso fuera a cambiar el hecho de que su equipo era pésimo. _Pero puede saltar, realmente lo hace, no mentía el enano_ , apresuro a Kindaichi a mejorar el bloqueo al ver el salto del chico, porque si podía saltar, y él lo había ía ver la decepción del chico al ser bloqueado y la sonrisa falsa al mirar a sus compañeros mientras se disculpaba, y seguía sin comprender porque el chico no se rendía, _te ganare, lo sabes, tus compañeros lo saben, pero aun así no te quieres rendir, no comprendo._

Aunque el partido iba a favor de Kitagawa, pareciera que Kageyama jugara solo, y en el equipo contrario, aquel chico que saltaba como si pudiera volar, apoyaba y trataba de llenar aquellos desperfectos que poseía su equipo. El Kitagawa no estaba preocupado, y no les podía importar menos las quejas de Kageyama, por que ya tenían la victoria asegurada, aun cuando Kageyma repetía "si el balón no ha caído, aun no hemos ganado", y Kageyama se seguía preguntando como alguien podía esforzarse tanto cuando sus mismos compañeros se habían rendido, _porque te esfuerzas, porque no te rindes, es inútil, no puedes ganar._

Podía escuchar a sus compañeros decir como ellos ya se hubieran rendido, y podía escuchar con claridad al número uno de Yukigaoka hablando, con aquellos ojos llenos de determinación y fuerzas renovadas. "No hemos perdido aun, ¿sabes?", y Kageyama lo sabe, comprende que es lo que le fastidia de aquel chico, y que le hacía falta, _es cierto, es tan simple. No importa qué clase de bola difícil vaya en su camino, él tiene solo una razón para ir tras ella, y es porque la pelota aún no ha caído. No importa lo inferior de sus puntos, él tiene solo una razón para seguir peleando, porque…ellos aún no han perdido._ Y Kageyama comprende porque el chico no se rinde, y se da cuenta, se da cuenta que aún falta algo que no alcanza a ver, algo que también le falta a su oponente. Y Kageyama se enoja y grita, porque ese chico ha pasado el bloqueo, y le dice a Kunimi que meta presión y todos sus compañeros los ven con fastidio, pero ellos no lo ven, no pueden ver lo que el sí, que aquel chico había saltado y logrado algo que no debería de resultar fácil, y puede escucharlos, la multitud simpatizando con su oponente, y sus compañeros murmurando sobre su mal genio.

Kageyama ve al colocador adversario recibir y colocar, y como este falla estrepitosamente, también ve el espacio libre a la derecha y se imagina una bola perdida, pero entonces ve una mancha pasar a su lado, ve velocidad y se sorprende, y corre porque es imposible, _fue solo por un momento, a pesar de que pensé que justo ahora estaba a lado izquierdo, a pesar que pensé que lo tenía marcado, ¿Cómo él pudo..? ¿Cómo pudo llegar al lado derecho?,_ y el balón traspasa su mano, el punto no cuenta pero revoluciona al estadio porque es sorprendente, el chico había volado por los aires y había rematado de una manera sorprendente, y el partido acaba a su favor.

Su equipo había ganado, el partido duro solo treinta minutos, el Kitagawa gano los dos set con la mayoría de puntos, pero por alguna razón no se sentía como una victoria, nadie celebraba y el ambiente se sentía pesado, miro al número uno del equipo contrario, con toda la curiosidad y sorpresa. _Ese salto vino de una posición difícil impulsado de un pie, mis ojos solo pudieron seguirlo lo mejor que pudieron._ Kageyama apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, escucho a sus espaldas a Kindaicho hablar sobre lo fuerte que había sido el remate. _Es cierto, la situación de hora fue completamente por el error del colocador, no hay forma de que él hubiera podido predecir algo como un rebote hacia atrás pero a pesar de eso…¿aun así lo golpeo?. Él fue capaz de reaccionar…un alto rango de movimientos, un sentido de cómo mover su propio cuerpo por reflejo y la tenacidad de ganar…si posees todas esas cosas…_

Kageyama apretó las manos y se acercó a la red, al lugar donde el enano se encontraba parado, agarro con la mano la red y la apretó, porque estaba enojado, furioso, _porque, como puede desperdiciar esas habilidades, como puede no aprovecharlas_.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo durante tres años? —replico al chico. Vio como los compañeros del muchacho se alteraban, y como este apretaba las manos, como si tratara de esconder su frustración. Se formó después de decirle aquello al chico, y pensó, pensó mucho mientras veía a aquel chico.

Agradecieron el partido y se alistaron para salir del gimnasio, todos dejaron rezagado a Kageyama mientras salían del lugar, mientras este cavilaba sobre el partido, porque era su trabajo, porque él tenía que idear nuevas formas para sacar adelante en los momentos difíciles y tenía que seguir aprendiendo porque quería ganar, porque quería seguir ganando y mantenerse en la cancha el mayor tiempo posible. Dio un respingo cuando escucho a alguien llamarle por el estúpido apodo que sus compañeros le habían impuesto y se voltio por inercia, vio al chico enano.

—Si eres el actual "Rey" de la cancha, ¡entonces te destronare de tu título y seré…el que este más tiempo en la cancha! —el pelinaranja lloraba con frustración y sueños rotos pero lleno completamente de convicción.

—Los únicos que se mantienen en la cancha son…los ganadores y los más fuertes. Si es que quieres ganar y avanzar, ¡trata de volverte más fuerte! —exclamo, miro al chico. El desafío se había impuestos, sabía que ambos se esforzarían para enfrentarse. _Mejoraras, mejorare, y cuando nos enfrentemos, yo saldré victorioso._

 **…**

 ** _Semifinales de la prefectura; Kitagawa Daiichi Vs. Chidoriyama._**

Se podía escuchar las zapatillas deportivas rechinando en la cancha, los gritos de los aficionados resonaban en el estadio, Kageyama podía ver perfectamente a sus oponentes y a sus compañeros, tenía conciencia de todo eso, y por lo mismo sabía que el partido no iba a su favor, porque el bloqueo del Chidoriyama era fuerte y sólido, y era difícil pasarlos. _Recepciones, pases y tiros, es mejor que los haga todos yo mismo. Puedo recibir el servicio, puedo pasar la pelota y puedo golpearla._ Kageyama pensaba, pensaba mucho en como pasar el bloqueo contrario, pensaba en ganar y mantenerse en la cancha el mayor tiempo posible, y no se daba cuenta que hacía más difícil el juego para su equipo.

— _¡Mierda!, sus defensas son altos… tengo que liberarme de ellos de algún modo, con un ataque aún más rápido… de modo que sus defensas no puedan llegar_ —miro de reojo a los del Chidoriyama, celebrando su bloqueo como si hubiesen parado el punto definitivo, apretó los labios, enojado—¡Mas rápido! —exclamó con toda la autoridad que no poseía a los de su equipo. El Kitagawa Daiichi no estaba feliz, el rey había aparecido y les estaba oprimiendo de una manera brutal, y querían ganar, por supuesto, pero no les gustaba seguir órdenes de alguien que no gustaba de trabajar en equipo

El entrenador observaba y escuchaba con detenimiento, sabía que Kageyama no tenía don de gentes pero normalmente sus habilidades lo compensaban, en ese momento ni siquiera sus habilidades podrían excusar que estuviera actuando de manera tan solitaria ya que sus habilidades estaban siendo superada por la situación, por primera vez veía a Kageyama Tobio no solo enojado sino que frustrado, si el partido seguía con ese rumbo podría acabar muy mal para el joven genio, y más si este seguía presionando de aquella forma a sus compañeros, el ambiente se vería afectado y definitivamente perderían.

Kageyama había hecho un pase absurdamente rápido, un pase tan rápido que ni los defensas contrarios pudieron seguir, un pase tan rápido que ni siquiera sus rematadores pudieron golpear.

—¡Deja de bromear! —exclamo Kindaichi, frustrado—¡Tus pases son completamente absurdos! ¡No hay razón de hacerlo así si no puedo golpear la pelota!

— _¡Pero si no nos liberamos de estas defensas, no podremos ganar! ¿Es esto el fin? ¡¿Vamos a perder?! ¡Obviamente no! ¡Voy a ir a las nacionales!_ —Kageyama apretó los brazos a sus costados, él no quería perder, necesitaba ganar, quería ganar—¡Muévanse mas rápidos! ¡Salten más rápido! ¡Igualen la velocidad y altura de mis pases! ¡Si quieren ganar, entonces háganlo! —Kageyama abrió los ojos, sorprendido, había gritado y prácticamente exclamado que él era mejor. Miro a sus compañeros, un poco confundido, lo veían con seriedad, como sino creyesen lo que habían escuchado, como si no diesen crédito a lo que decía.

El partido siguió su curso, el Chidoriyama seguía anotando puntos, seguía sobrepasando a los de Kitagawa Daiichi, y todo se sentía tan tenso, tan mal. Kageyama lo sentía, podía sentirlo, algo estaba mal con los de su equipo, y sería mejor si se relajaban pero parecía imposible. Arriesgo el último punto del primer tiempo con su ataque rápido, y entonces paso…el primer set, el punto de set de los oponentes fue colocado detrás suyo por el mismo, coloco con la rapidez y precisión del que era característica y nadie estaba allí, nadie había recibido ni rematado su colocación. Kageyama miro con confusión atrás suyo, no sabía cuántos combos se habían perdido hasta ese momento pero lo que había pasado en ese momento no era un fallo, fue rechazo, una forma de decirle "no te seguiremos más" con esa pelota, eso era lo que podía entender, lo que sus compañeros querían que entendiera. Kageyama dio un paso en falso hacia su equipo, aquel que le daba la espalda en ese momento pero la voz de su entrenador lo paro.

—Ve, siéntate ya en la banca—señalo con la cabeza a sus espaldas.

Kageyama podía sentir las piernas pesadas, podía sentir una opresión que no le permitía respirar con normalidad, ahí en el pecho, podía sentir la mirada despectiva de sus compañeros a sus espaldas, y con titubeo se dirigió a donde su compañero, el otro armador del equipo, le esperaba para cambiar lugares. No supo cómo ni en qué momento pero solo fue consciente de que había sido sentado en la banca, que tenía una botella de agua en la mano y una toalla encima de su cabeza, tapando su rostro. Estrujo entre sus manos el pantaloncillo del uniforme, frustrado con el mismo, sabía que había cometido errores y que había hecho jugadas un tanto desesperadas pero él no debía, no quería salir aun de la cancha, apretó los labios y dejo que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, dolía, dolía mucho estar sentado en esa banca, dolía el haber sido rechazado de aquella forma, y sabía que era su culpa pero él no sabía qué hacer, como ser mejor compañero.

…

El Kitagawa Daiichi había salido victorioso, el equipo había ganado dos de los tres sets jugados, todos iban celebrando y riendo, sin dirigir su atención a su armador titular, porque si, porque no les daba la gana, porque se habían hartado de él y su forma tan solitaria de jugar, y porque ni siquiera eran amigos. Kageyama comprendió que no lo querían cerca, se separó del equipo nada más bajar del autobús que los dejaba de vuelta a la escuela y ni se molestó en preguntarles sobre si irían a celebrar, simplemente emprendió su camino a casa. Podía sentir de nuevo el pesor de sus piernas, que le dificultaba caminar, también podía sentir el dolor asfixiante que le oprimía el pecho, dejo que las lágrimas resbalaran en silencio en su camino, y lo supo, se dio cuenta que no podía cometer más errores como los de ese día, que aunque tuviera talento para lo que amaba tenía que aprender a trabajar en equipo, y si los de su equipo eran mejor entonces el también lograría serlo. _Con seis personas los fuertes son más fuertes,_ el mejoraría, se convertiría en el mejor armador y podría permanecer más tiempo en la cancha.


End file.
